The Damos Crusade
The Damos Crusade is a Rogue Trader campaign that is hosted at Tate's Gaming Satellite every Wednesday. It revolves around the Rogue Traders Erika Damos and Vandal Conningham and their command crew. Erika's father, Tarron Damos is leading a vast Imperium fleet in an effort to take back a sector that has not seen the God-Emperor's light in millenia. Erika Damos' flagship is the Brisk Intervention, and Vandal Conningham's flagship is the Zanzibar. Crew Erika Damos * Erika Damos - Rogue Trader * Elric Nilius - Seneschal / Imperial Psyker * Moll - Young naive Arch-Militant * Za'Shan Shawe - Eldar Corsair * Millien Rengrave - Explorator (secondary character) * Nicole Zachary - Mistress of the Void * Leo - Seneschal, survivalist * Icarus Nilius - Cleric (secondary character) Vandal Conningham * Vandal Conningham - Rogue Trader * Red Ded - Ork Kommando * Kalei - Young Arch-Militant * Greaves Fenrir- Arch-Militant with some... fur? * Hawt Kauffe - A bitter explorator (secondary character) * Welnawff - Ork Weirdboy * Allen - Heretek Explorator * Victus Dredd - Arbitrator (secondary character) Logs Erika Damos' Crew * Background Origin - Erika Damos * Training Day - Astropathic message from Elric * Training Day - Journal entry by Moll, "Why drinking is a bad idea" * Training Day - aka "Beginning my quest for rap domination", by Millien Rengrave * Training Day - Journal entry by Nicole Zachary * The Lady with the Golden Voice - Journal entry by Moll * The Lady with the Golden Voice - Journal entry by Nicole Zachary * The Lady with the Golden Voice - Log entry by Erika Damos * Greenskin Cleanup - Astropathic message from Elric * Sabotage! - Astropathic message from Elric * Pirate Lord - Astropathic message from Elric * Pirate Lord - Journal entry by Nicole Zachary * A Deal is a Deal - Astropathic message from Elric Vandal Conningham's Crew * Background Origin - Greaves * Training Day - Oral account from Greaves on "The Bar Fight" * Training Day - Journal entry by Kalei * Training Day - Record entered by Arbitrator Dredd * Operation: Dirtbag - Record entered by Arbitrator Dredd * Operation: Dirtbag - Journal entry by Kalei * Operation: Dirtbag - Oral account from Greaves * Operation: Dirtbag - Scribblings from Allen about guns and arbitrators * Operation: Dirtbag - Account from Rogue Trader Vandal * Operation: Dirtbag, Part 2 - Oral account from Greaves * Operation: Dirtbag, Part 3 - Another account from Greaves * Kill the Hydra - Or as Greaves calls it "Of Worms and Incompetence" * Airam - Vandal's recounting of the events on Airam * Airam - Oral account from Greaves * Airam, Part 2 - Oral account from Greaves * Airam, Part 3 - Oral account from Greaves * Dead Station- A long rant from Greaves * Background Origin - Hawt Kauffe * Airam, Part 4 - Oral account from Greaves * Dead Station 2- The ranting continues. * Cult Mine- Oral account from Greaves * Cult Mine 2- Oral account from Greaves * Imperium Sabotage- 1st Person account from Foster, Hawt's servo skull. * Operation Eclipse- An incomplete entry from Greaves * Politics over Lunch- Foster relaying Hawt's dining experience. * Politics Over Lunch 2- Foster record of an intense firefight. * Agresive Diplomacy- A side by side report made from 2 explorers. * Erika's Blitzkrieg- An incomplete file, based on Greaves recollection. * Vulture's Contraband- A secret file kept by Hawt Kauffe. * Final Journey Of The Wolf- The last Chapter of a mutant. Category:Campaign